


Никто не должен знать (чем мы тут занимаемся)

by the99eth



Series: 2018 || Mini G-PG-13 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the99eth/pseuds/the99eth
Summary: Барри Аллен впервые отправился на задание с Харрисоном Уэллсом. И в этом ничего такого нет. Совсем, вообще ничего особенного. Просто надо посидеть в фургоне с человеком, по которому Барри фанатеет уже целую вечность. Все нормально. (На самом деле нет)





	Никто не должен знать (чем мы тут занимаемся)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No One Has to Know (what we do)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891990) by [andthatiswhythelightningstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthatiswhythelightningstruck/pseuds/andthatiswhythelightningstruck). 



Не то чтобы он первый раз в жизни сидел в засаде. В конце концов, засады бывают разные. В детстве они с Айрис шпионили за соседями — притворялись тайными агентами. На деле самым впечатляющим событием игр двух семилеток была история с погнавшейся за ними собакой миссис Джексон. И даже тогда Барри испытал легкое чувство вины от того, что они смеялись над несчастным животным. 

Когда Барри учился в колледже, Джо однажды взял его с собой на задание. Несмотря на то, что это было довольно увлекательно, Барри практически ничего не запомнил, кроме экзамена по химии, к которому готовился прямо в засаде, и шока от того, что Джо совершенно незаметно покинул машину. 

С тех пор Барри подрос — и ему нравилось думать, что стал немного более... грациозным, по меньшей мере, или даже профессиональным — если удача была на его стороне. 

Кого он пытается обмануть?

Однако в этой конкретной засаде была одна небольшая проблемка, из-за которой Барри до грациозности или профессионализма было как до луны.

Харрисон Уэллс. 

Барри не понимал, что происходит. Он знал только, что небольшая невинная влюбленность в этого человека зародилась в нем еще до личной встречи с Харрисоном. Айрис бесстыдно дразнила его за это. Она брала драгоценную биографию (которая всегда лежала на прикроватной тумбочке Барри), и говорила, пролистывая страницы: «Знаешь, большинство людей фанатеет от актеров. Актрис. Певиц, барабанщиков, суперзвезд, о которых можно найти фанфикшн по всему интернету», — она хитро улыбалась и продолжала: «Но нет, ботаник Барри Аллен запал на ученого». Барри закатывал глаза и отбирал биографию, стараясь вести себя максимально спокойно... несмотря на то, что на самом деле Айрис уловила только малую долю его восхищения этим человеком. 

До событий последних недель Барри был абсолютно уверен, что Харрисон Уэллс так и останется его далеким кумиром, и что существуют более надежные, понятные люди совсем рядом с ним, близкие люди, в которых он был по-настоящему влюблен. 

Айрис. Вот только она встречается с Эдди, и Барри все испортит, если попробует сделать хоть что-то. 

Но теперь...

В самые спокойные моменты — между сражениями и тренировками — в моменты, когда он безумно хотел потянуться к Уэллсу и быстро поцеловать его — в моменты, когда Барри уже почти подходил к тому, чтобы признаться, он должен был напоминать себе, что даже после личного знакомства Харрисон Уэллс навсегда останется... недосягаемым. К нему никогда нельзя будет прикоснуться. Одним словом, даже свидание с первым встречным казалось Барри более вероятным. 

А вот сейчас они вдвоем сидели в одной машине и пристально следили за особняком семьи Рэтауэй. Барри не знал, зачем они здесь — он не хотел иметь никаких дел с Хартли, но Харрисон настоял на том, что связи Дудочника с родителями необходимо проверить. 

«Конечно, семья отказалась от Хартли, однако мы не можем утверждать, что они не общаются», — ответил Харрисон на вопрос Барри о причине слежки. 

Кейтлин не могла поехать, слишком загружена на работе, а Циско вынужден был отправиться на встречу со своей семьей. 

— Итак, — Барри постучал пальцами по рулю. Вокруг было темно — еще не погасли уличные фонари, и часы на приборной панели мерцали приглушенным зеленым светом. Когда Харрисон менял положение в кресле, стекла очков вспыхивали — а Барри на время забывал, как вести себя адекватно. — Вы это часто делали? Это как, норма? Ну, засады?

— Что? — спросил Харрисон, глядя на Барри.

— Ну, я о том, что вы делали это с Хартли... И хочу понять, надо ли мне в дальнейшем готовиться к этому, — Барри остановился, зафиксировал пальцы на рулевом колесе и быстро продолжил: — Не то, чтобы я был против. Засады — это круто. Правда. 

В этот момент Харрисон улыбнулся уголками губ. 

— Барри.

— Я серьезно... я рассказывал, что Джо однажды брал меня на задание? Это не было жуть как увлекательно, — ну, то есть это было интересно, конечно, — но мне хотелось бы понимать, что происходит. Тогда я взял с собой учебник по химии, и я не то чтобы уделял много внимания заданию и окружающим событиям... но сейчас-то я сконцентрирован. Итак, засады — будут или не очень?

Когда Барри закончил говорить, дыхания у него почти не осталось. Он вжался в кресло, моля Бога, чтобы Харрисон не разглядел его лицо. (Сгорающее от стыда, унижения, отчаяния.)

— Барри, — сказал Харрисон, покачав головой. Он все еще улыбался. — Не знаю... Ты сам что думаешь насчет совместных заданий?

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Барри, опустив руки на колени. — Это первая засада, я еще не привык.

Он поднял глаза на имение семьи Рэтауэй. Некоторые окна светились, и можно было увидеть силуэты людей в комнатах. Барри снова расслабился в кресле. Честно говоря, в наблюдении за особняком было нечто особенное: знать, что кто-то считает его своим домом... даже если этот кто-то оказался ублюдком.

— Если мы будем сидеть тут... — Барри услышал шорох со стороны сидения Харрисона. Через минуту перед его глазами оказались несколько бумажных пакетов. В тусклом свете он различил знакомый логотип Big Belly Burger. Барри широко улыбнулся и посмотрел на Харрисона, который уже вынул свой собственный бургер и легко коснулся им бургера Барри.

— На здоровье! — одновременно произнесли они. 

***

— Вы были знакомы с семьей Рэтауэй? — спросил Барри. Он прислонился к прохладному окну, а его голос был сонным и тихим — скоро час ночи, и пока еще ничего не произошло.

Впрочем, Барри был не против. Вообще нет. Ему было... уютно. 

Голос Харрисона был таким же сонным и расслабленным, как у Барри:

— Нет, не имел удовольствия... но, думаю, они были в курсе, что их сын работает у меня. Более того, мне кажется, что это еще ухудшило их отношение к Хартли. 

— Оу. 

И они снова замолчали.

— Барри?

— Мм?

— Я хотел тебе кое-что сказать после пресс-конференции...

— Доктор Уэллс, — Барри посмотрел в глаза цвета штормового моря. — Послушайте, вы не должны ничего объяснять. Я все понимаю. Мы все понимаем, — он легко улыбнулся. — Не переживайте. 

— Я... — голос Харрисона дрогнул. Он склонил голову и прикрыл глаза. Барри с любопытством наблюдал за ним. Харрисон пробормотал сдавленным голосом: — Я не... Я хотел сказать, что друг... что ты... — он снова запнулся. 

Потом сердце Барри пропустило удар, потому что Харрисон посмотрел на него. Очень мягко он сказал:

— Мне кажется, я понял, Барри. Дело всегда в тебе. 

Барри замер. 

— Во мне? — он еле дышал. Слова Уэллса можно было интерпретировать миллионом разных способов — но какой же был верным?

— Ты... — Харрисон замолк и отвернулся, оставляя Барри в полной растерянности. — Я серьезно, — сказал он. — Запомни, Барри. Я серьезно.

Барри нахмурился. 

— Доктор Уэллс... Харрисон? — он отстегнул ремень и наклонился ближе. — Я понимаю, что ты серьезно. Почему ты считаешь, что я бы этого не понял?

Харрисон посмотрел на него с болью. 

— Барри...

— Харрисон. — Барри положил руку на его плечо, пока не потерял самообладание окончательно. Тот не отстранился. — Я понимаю. Это... ну... не продолжай. 

Харрисон медленно повернулся к Барри. Тот начал убирать руку, но не успел — Харрисон схватил его за запястье и снова притянул к себе. 

Поцелуй оказался намного нежнее, чем Барри мог себе представить. Харрисон сразу выпустил его руку, и они так и остались, прижавшись друг к другу. Каждый нерв тела Барри отзывался на поцелуй, сердце выпрыгивало из груди, всё кружилось и грохотало, и...

Барри продолжил поцелуй и опустил руки на шею Харрисона. Он привлекал его ближе и сам осторожно двигался вперед. Потом он медленно отстранился, все еще чувствуя губы Харрисона на своих. Ощущая все это. 

* * *

— Ну что, теперь тебе нравятся засады? — внезапно спросил Харрисон. 

Барри не мог не рассмеяться. 

— Кажется, я начинаю втягиваться.


End file.
